Computer networks can have a large number of servers or other types of computing devices interconnected with one another by routers, switches, bridges, firewalls, or other network nodes via wired or wireless network links. The network nodes can enable communications among the computing devices by exchanging messages via the network links in accordance with one or more network protocols.